O calor do seu corpo
by Dreamer Uchiha
Summary: SasuSaku. É hentai, um pouco mais sofisticado do que normalmente faço, mas nada impossível ou estranho.


_Essa one-shot nasceu do desafio de escrever um hentai com o mínimo de contexto. Não sei se consegui, vocês que irão julgar. Ela é mais forte do que costumo fazer, mas não há nada de esdrúxulo, impossível ou nojento. Proibida para mentes menores de idade. Bjos._

* * *

**O calor de seu corpo**

Já era tarde, muito tarde. As ruas estão silenciosas e apenas a lua é testemunha de sua chegada. Já fazia quase um mês que ele estava fora. Seu coração doía de saudades. Como estaria sua esposa? A lembrança de seu corpo, de seu perfume e de sua maciez o acompanhou por todo esse tempo, povoando seus sonhos e fazendo seu sangue ferver. Como ele sentira falta dela. Tais pensamentos fazem ele apressar mais o passo. O ar frio da noite toca sua face, mas ele não sente. Seu corpo está quente e febril pelo desejo. Depois de tampo tempo, finalmente ele se satisfaria. Mas ele sabia que isso era passageiro. Sua necessidade não era só física. Ele precisava dela. Ela fora sua salvação, sua sanidade, sua luz quando sua vida mergulhou na escuridão. Ele iria tê-la essa noite, mas o desejo nunca diminuiria. Precisaria muito mais do que uma noite, até mesmo do que uma vida para conseguir diminuir essa paixão.

Ele chega em casa. As luzes estão apagadas. Um sorriso safado surge em seus lábios. Ele faria uma surpresa para ela. Com agilidade, ele salta para a varanda. A porta estava aberta. Ela nunca trancava, gostava de sentir o frio da noite em sua pele. Como ele imaginara, ela estava lá, nua, banhada pela luz do luar. Era assim que eles sempre dormiam. Por um tempo, ele ficou lá, apenas se deleitando com o branco da pele aveludada, com as curvas perfeitas de seu corpo, com a forma perfeita de seus seios. Só que sua contemplação é logo cortada pelo início da ereção. Ela não estava dormindo. Estava acordada, e bem acordada, se contorcendo sensualmente na cama, enquanto acariciava seu corpo e sussurrava seu nome. Ele não se contém mais. Já tinha perdido tempo demais e não iria mais desperdiçá-lo. Com passos decididos, porém silenciosos, ele se aproxima da cama.

Já fazia quase um mês que não via seu marido. Ele partira numa missão perigosa e até agora não tinha recebido qualquer notícia. Seu coração doía de saudades e preocupação. Como a casa ficara grande sem ele. Como era doloroso dormir na cama deles, sentindo seu cheiro, porém não o calor de seu corpo. Em quase todos os dias ela dormira no sofá, evitando a todo custo entrar no ninho de amor deles. Aquele local era testemunha da paixão deles e entrar naquele recinto apenas fazia aprofundar a saudades de seu marido. Será que ele estava bem? Será que demoraria muito?

Seria mais uma noite mal dormida, contando os minutos, no sofá, vendo mais um programa chato na TV. São quase 00h00. Um vento quente faz balançar as cortinas. Ela fecha os olhos e sente o roçar na pele de seu rosto. Ela se lembra do toque dele. Como ela estava com saudades. Como se alguém a convidasse, ela se levanta e segue lentamente para o quarto. Sem saber o porquê, ela se deita. Algo em seu interior a trazia para lá. Um calor gostoso toma conta de seu corpo, fazendo-a se contorcer enquanto relembrava as noites de paixão que tivera lá.

Sem se conter, ela arranca a camisola e se excita com a sensação do frio do lençol em seu corpo. Ela se sente quente, febril. Instintivamente começa a passar as mãos pelo seu corpo, acariciando de início seus seios, apertando com força os mamilos entre seus dedos. De forma lenta e sensual, ela vai descendo até encontra seu ponto de prazer. O simples toque faz com que sinta uma corrente de energia passar por seu corpo, deixando um gemido escapar de seus lábios, enquanto sussurrava o nome de seu amor. Como ela gostaria que ele estivesse lá, dando-a prazer.

Nesse instante ela sente a leve pressão de mãos quentes que passavam por seu corpo. Quem seria? Antes que conseguisse abrir os olhos, uma venda é colocada sobre seus olhos e uma voz rouca sussurra em seu ouvido.

- Essa noite você será toda minha.

O medo é substituído pelo desejo puro e carnal ao ouvir aquela voz bem conhecida. Era ele. Imediatamente um sorriso faminto surge em seus lábios, enquanto passa a língua sedutoramente por eles, mordiscando o lábio inferior e arqueando o quadril em direção ao corpo que sentia estar próximo, como se convidasse a ser tomada por ele. O rapaz gosta do gesto e agarra com força o quadril dela, enquanto começa a beijar a pele de sua barriga e a trilhar um caminho de fogo com a ponta de sua língua até o umbigo dela.

Com desejo, ela leva suas mãos aos cabelos do rapaz, bagunçando-os e forçando a ele descer até sua parte feminina. Ele sorri com a intenção dela, mas não a obedece. Ele não quer satisfazê-la rapidamente. Quer torturá-la como sua imagem o torturou por todas essas noites. Com um gesto rápido, ele pega suas mãos e acaba por amarrá-las na trave da cama. Ela gosta do gesto. Ela sempre sentira prazer em ser subjugada nessas horas. Era uma mulher forte e ativa e, por isso mesmo, exigente. Nunca se apaixonaria por um homem fraco. Ele tinha que ser forte e decidido, viril em todos os sentidos.

Ela geme de satisfação enquanto ele toma um de seus seios em suas mãos, fazendo uma massagem forte por todo o lobo, enquanto suga o outro mamilo de forma enérgica. Uma leve dor misturada de prazer faz com que ela contorça impaciente o corpo. Como ela gostaria de tocar o corpo dele, de arranhar sua pele. Ela também queria retribuir aquela sensação. Tentando desviar a força de seu desejo, ela morde o lábio inferior com força e enlaça a cintura dele com suas pernas. Ele continua sua ocupação mais um pouco até que resolve passar pro outro e repetir o ato.

Quando se cansa, ele começa a trilhar o caminho até sua parte íntima com pequenos beijos, mordidinhas e a dança de sua língua pela pele dela, enquanto suas mãos percorrem todo seu corpo, massageando de forma erótica suas pernas, bumbum, costas e seios. Seu membro já doía de tanto desejo, mas ele se contém. Ainda tinha sido pouco, ela merecia sofrer mais de desejo. Só iria penetrá-la quando ela implorasse. Ele chega ao seu intento e começa a passar a língua pelo clitóris dela. Nesse momento ela geme alto de prazer. Ele gosta do som e continua provocando-a, agora com os dedos, brincando com seu clitóris e penetrando-a com eles, masturbando-a. Ela, alucinada de desejo, faz o que tanto ele queria – começa a implorar para que ele a tomasse.

Sem mais se agüentar, ele simplesmente arranca as calças e, nem ao menos terminando de se despir, começa a passar seu membro enrijecido em sua cavidade. Ela sente e levanta rapidamente o quadril pressionando-o. É a vez dele gemer. Mesmo presa, ela consegue provocá-lo. Sem perder mais tempo, ele a penetra de uma vez, com força, causando mais uma vez uma leve dor misturada de prazer. Os dois permanecem alguns segundos assim, até ele começar a se mexer, primeiramente de forma devagar, dentro dela, até começar a alcançar o clímax, passando a uma velocidade alucinada.

Seus corpos estão suados, seus corações batem rapidamente, suas respirações estão ofegantes, enquanto eles não sentem mais nada, apenas o prazer um no outro, no gesto carnal que eles realizavam. Naquele momento eles eram apenas instintos, desejo, querendo cada vez mais satisfação. E assim eles permanecem naquela dança até que ela geme alto de prazer, alcançando um orgasmo. Ele abre os olhos e um brilho de satisfação aparece. Como gostava de ouvir sua esposa gemendo de prazer. Era a marca de sua virilidade. Ele passa mais um tempo assim até que é a vez dele explodir de prazer dentro dela, derramando mais uma vez sua semente em seu corpo.

Extasiado, ele joga o peso de seu corpo sobre o dela, respirando de forma descompassada, esperando acalmar um pouco seu coração. Alguns minutos se passam com os dois assim, até que ele se recupera um pouco para soltá-la e retirar o restante de suas roupas. Ela sorri ao vê-lo e agora os dois se beijam apaixonadamente. Após alguns minutos que eles passam com carícias e palavras de amor, eles se deitam, com ele se encostando às costas dela, passando um braço e uma perna sobre seu corpo. Um leve sono toma conta deles.

Já é quase de manhã. Um pequeno raio de sol penetra no vão das cortinas e vai atrapalhar o sono do rapaz que dormia nú. Ele se remexe contrariado com o pequeno contratempo e abre preguiçosamente os olhos. Instintivamente sua mão vai em direção ao lado da cama onde deveria estar sua mulher. Ela não está lá. Preocupado ele se senta na cama e apura seus instintos, tentando captar qualquer som no quarto. Ele olha ao redor até que escuta um barulho vindo do banheiro. Novamente um sorriso safado surge em seu rosto.

Sakura ainda estava sonolenta. Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente ela tinha dormido de forma plena. Ela abre a porta e dá uma pequena espreguiçada até que nota que a cama está vazia. Ela já ia procurar seu amado, até que é tomada de surpresa por trás, sendo empurrada de forma firme, porém delicada contra a parede, enquanto sentia uma mão massageando seu bumbum.

- Vejo que já está acordado – diz ela, de forma rouca.

Ele dá uma leve risada e encosta seu corpo no dela.

- E pelo jeito não é só você, mas seu amiguinho também. Só que agora é minha vez.

Com um gesto rápido ela se vira e o empurra em direção a cama. Ele não oferece resistência e acaba por sentar nela. Agora era a vez dela lhe dar prazer. Com gestos sensuais e lentos, ela começa a fazer uma pequena dança, acariciando seu corpo e levantando sedutoramente a camisola. Ele, extasiado, nem pisca, tentando ver além do que a pequena vestimenta dela escondia. De forma lenta, ela acaba por tirá-la, virando-se pra ele e passando a rebolar sensualmente. Ele não se agüenta e já parte para segurá-la e puxá-la para si, só que ela não deixa e o joga novamente na cama.

- Calma... eu vou te dar muito prazer.

E ela vai lentamente em sua direção. Ele estende os braços e começa a abraçá-la e a beijá-la, enquanto ela se senta nas pernas do rapaz, passando as suas pernas pela cintura dele. A língua dele pede passagem pelos lábios dela e toma sua boca, explorando todos os recantos, enquanto suas mãos estimulam todos os pontos de prazer do corpo dela. Ela sente o membro dele enrijecido e para o beijo do dois para olhar de forma sedutora para ele. Ele nota e prende a respiração, tentando imaginar o que ela pretendia. Logo ele descobre, ela o toma entre as mãos e começa a massageá-lo com força, desde a ponta até a base, de forma lenta, sentindo ainda mais seu volume se expandir e sua temperatura aumentar.

Ele fecha os olhos e joga sua cabeça pra trás e fica sentindo todo o movimento, aproveitando ao máximo, parando, nesse momento, de vagar suas mãos pelo corpo dela. Ela aproveita para escorregar devagarzinho, ajoelhando a sua frente. Ela para por um momento sua massagem e começa a passar a língua vagarosamente pelo prepúcio. Ele sente o calor e o molhadinho de sua língua e geme de prazer. Sem ter consciência de seu gesto, ele segura os cabelos dela e pressiona levemente fazendo-a tomar seu membro em sua boca, passando a chupá-lo com vontade. Eles ficam assim um tempo, num ritmo frenético, até quase ele não agüentar mais. Quando está quase para gozar, ele abre os olhos com urgência e a puxa para si, fazendo-a sentar sobre seu membro.

Novamente ela sente a estocada em seu ser e se contorce de prazer. Com um movimento rápido de quadril, ela contrai sua vagina, causando uma leve mordidinha no pênis dele. Ele geme alto de prazer. Como gostava de quando ela fazia isso. Eles permanecem assim, subindo e descendo por mais um tempo, com ele ditando a velocidade, até que ele para e a vira em cima da cama, deixando-a de quatro, passando-a penetrar por trás.

Eles voltam a dança sensual deles, com ele fazendo com mais vigor até alcançarem o clímax e desabarem na cama exaustos. Após algum tempo assim, até suas respirações voltarem ao normal, ele sai de cima dela e deita ao seu lado, acomodando-a de forma a ficar deitada sobre seu tórax, enquanto a abraçava.

- Eu te amo – sussurra ela – senti saudades.

- Também senti – confessa ele, num dos raros momentos em que ele abandonava sua postura fria e deixava vislumbrar toda a profundeza de seu sentimento – você é minha vida.

**FIM**


End file.
